


Dennis is a Serial Killer

by tellnotales



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Big feelings, Borderline Personality Disorder, Daddy Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Panic, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Pining, Slow Burn, flashbacks to shitty childhoods, hence the rape and underage tag, ms klinsky is a child rapist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellnotales/pseuds/tellnotales
Summary: He stood nude in the darkened bathroom, staring in the mirror, letting visions swirl in it as he gazed deeply into his eyes. The stalking of a predator, silently, a lion upon prey, the power that roared through his hot veins then as he crept behind Brian LeFevre, hearing him gasp as it realized its danger, feeling it struggle beneath his cold, strong hands and seeing the life drain like pus from a wound that was its face -- Dennis gasped and exhaled slowly, relishing the shiver that trickled down his spine.Paddy's Pub was the only one to see it all, but she could keep her secrets.





	Dennis is a Serial Killer

Dennis stopped looking at the orange pill bottle on the shelf. 

He stopped thinking of it, ignored the silent reminders by Mac whenever he left it "accidentally" out on the counter while he cleaned the bathroom. 

It was Crazy Pete's, not his. His mind was his own. He had complete control over it. It was his domain, his palace, a place where no one could hurt him. 

One night, he snapped. Snorted some crack, woke up in the darkness of the bar with blood on his cheek and red marks on his hands. They felt tired and stiff, cold but still remembering the warmth of another body between them. 

He went to the bathroom, the shitty run down room that witnessed many a breakdown and scheme gone wrong, and stared at the reflection on the mirror. Eyes sunken in black, skin tinged grey, lips purple - he looked exactly like Brian LeFèvre. 

Chuckling he rubbed the blood off his face, massaged feeling into his shaking hands, and removed all his clothes.

The weapon was gone, disposed carefully in the many bottomless holes in Paddy's foundation. The clothes he wore met the same fate--all so raggedy they made him unrecognizable. 

He stood nude in the darkened bathroom, staring in the mirror, letting visions swirl in it as he gazed deeply into his eyes. The stalking of a predator, silently, a lion upon prey, the power that roared through his hot veins then as he crept behind the man, hearing him gasp as it realized its danger, feeling it struggle beneath his cold, strong hands and seeing the life drain like pus from a wound that was its face -- Dennis gasped and exhaled slowly, relishing the shiver that trickled down his spine.

Paddy's Pub was the only one to see it all, but she could keep her secrets.


End file.
